Sin identidad
by Cris Snape
Summary: 18 de junio de 2016. Algo muy extraño ocurre en el Monasterio de El Escorial. Tan extraño que aurores e inefables tienen que personarse allí para investigar tan inaudito acontecimiento. Escrito para el reto Super-Especial "Expande tu imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**SIN IDENTIDAD**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii la creó Sorg-esp y yo me subí al carro aportando mis propios personajes._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**Super-Especial "Expande tu imaginación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw.**_

* * *

_**Madrid, 18 de junio de 2016**_

—Me voy, José Vicente.

López abrió la boca y no fue capaz de decir nada. Le resultaba muy difícil creer que Marina, su fiel secretaria desde que se convirtiera en comandante de aurores allá por los años 80, se fuera de su lado.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ya sabes que me ha tocado la lotería.

Sí. Todos en el Ministerio de Magia lo sabían. Marina había ganado una fortuna jugando a los Euromillones y a nadie le iba a extrañar que quisiera dedicarse a descansar.

—Ha sido bueno trabajar junto a ti todos estos años, pero ahora me apetece no hacer nada.

—Entiendo.

—Vamos a comprarnos una casita en la costa, todavía no sabemos dónde.

—Claro, claro.

Lo que decía Marina era perfectamente lógico. De haber estado en su lugar, posiblemente él hubiera actuado de la misma manera. Aunque pensándolo mejor, estar ocioso durante todo el día terminaría por matarlo de aburrimiento.

—Mi marido dice que va a terminar esa novela que empezó hace unos años. ¿Te acuerdas?

José Vicente asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Durante semanas, Marina no había hecho otra cosa más que preguntarle su opinión respecto a distintos aspectos de la dichosa historia.

—Y yo aprenderé a tocar el piano. Es algo que siempre he querido hacer y ahora dispondré de tiempo más que suficiente.

—Ya veo. Enhorabuena.

No sonó en absoluto sincero. De hecho, se estaba mordiendo los carrillos para no soltar alguna impertinencia. Porque sí, estaba muy bien eso que Marina decía y sin duda se merecía tener un futuro plácido y libre de obligaciones pero, ¿qué iba a ser de él? Nadie mejor que su querida secretaria para organizarle la agenda, quitarle de encima a los chupatintas más plastas y recordarle que era el momento de felicitarle el cumpleaños a alguno de sus familiares.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada —Dijo ella como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento—. Me voy a encargar personalmente de entrenar a mi sustituta y lo hará tan bien que no notarás mi ausencia.

—¿Es que ya tienes sustituta?

—Hablé con la gente de personal hace un par de semanas, sí.

—¿Y por qué nadie me lo ha comunicado antes?

—Lo estoy haciendo yo ahora.

—Pero…

—La chica viene hoy —Marina consultó su reloj y se puso en pie—. De hecho, debe estar al caer. ¿Harás el favor de ser amable con ella? No queremos que huya despavorida el primer día.

—¿Será tan irrespetuosa como tú?

—Esperemos que sí.

José Vicente puso los ojos en blanco. Cuando Marina llegó al cuartel de aurores, él no estaba pasando por su mejor momento personal. Sabía que después de la muerte de su esposa Constanza se convirtió en un tipo obsesivo, huraño, maleducado e incluso un pelín violento, pero Marina en ningún momento se achantó ante él. Mientras aurores con una larga carrera profesional a sus espaldas le temían, ella le plantó cara y consiguió que entre ambos existiera una complicidad que José Vicente jamás hubiera creído posible. Dudaba mucho que su sustituta fuera a ser la mitad de buena trabajadora que ella.

—Está bien —Gruñó al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en los reposabrazos de su butacón—. Cuando llegue, hazla entrar al despacho.

—Por supuesto. Le encantará conocerte.

Se produjo un breve instante de silencio. Tal vez otra en su lugar se hubiera marchado, pero Marina sabía que la conversación aún no había terminado.

—Esa chica… ¿Cómo se llama?

Antes de que la bruja pudiera contestar, llamaron a la puerta. José Vicente maldijo entre dientes, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, pero Marina le sonrió y abrió la puerta. Era su sobrino, al que nuevamente le habían encasquetado el marrón de ir a hablar con él.

—Tío…

—Buenos días, auror López —José Vicente le interrumpió, extrañado porque el chico le hubiera tratado con tanta familiaridad. Después de varios años en el cuerpo, finalmente había aprendido a separar su vida profesional de la personal y solía dirigirse a él con el debido respeto—. No se preocupe, que no ha interrumpido nada. Marina y yo sólo estábamos conversando sobre el futuro laboral de ambos, algo carente de importancia.

—Yo… Lo siento. Ha pasado algo importante.

—No me diga.

—Los inefables han detectado una magia extraña en El Escorial.

José Vicente se levantó, claramente interesado. Marina, que lo conocía como si lo hubiera parido, se acercó al perchero y echó mano de su túnica de comandante. Si los inefables estaban involucrados, él no iba a ser menos.

—Supongo que ya han salido para allá.

—Eso es. Han solicitado la ayuda de los aurores y de los desmemorizadores.

—¡Desmemorizadores! Debe ser un asunto serio, entonces. ¿Sabe algo más, López?

—No, señor. Estamos a la espera de recibir sus órdenes.

José Vicente se puso su túnica, asió la varita con firmeza y salió del despacho. Debían ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes.

* * *

En cuanto el comandante de aurores puso un pie en el Monasterio de El Escorial, comprendió que la situación era absolutamente caótica. En un sábado como aquel, el lugar estaba repleto de turistas y eran muchos los que habían sido testigos de tan inusual acontecimiento. Ciertamente José Vicente aún no sabía qué había ocurrido, pero no tardó nada en localizar a una de las inefables que se habían personado en el lugar de los hechos.

Le alegraba enormemente que Carrascosa, el último jefe del departamento de inefables, hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra años atrás. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el verano de 2013, cuando un grupo de chavalines viajaron accidentalmente al pasado y regresaron como por arte de magia. A José Vicente le hubiera encantado ponerle las manos encima a aquel cretino porque siempre le pareció un tipo turbio, pero no pudo ser. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de poder lidiar con personas mucho menos repelentes y arrogantes que él. Como esa mujer, Alina Bennasar.

—Buenos días —Saludó a la bruja con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella le sonrió y le tendió una mano.

—Me alegra que haya llegado tan pronto, comandante López. Esto es un desastre.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mis compañeros aún están investigando, pero en resumidas cuentas, se ha abierto el Portal.

José Vicente se quedó inmóvil un instante y finalmente asintió. No muchos sabían de la existencia de dichos portales, ubicados en importantes puntos telúricos del planeta y que conectaban diversos lugares entre sí. Lugares que no siempre eran del todo terrenales. No era un especialista en el tema, pero sabía que si una persona se acercaba a uno de dichos portales con la mente abierta y el corazón puro, podía observar lo que había al otro lado del velo.

—Eso no es posible.

—Aún no sabemos cómo ha ocurrido. Nos hemos puesto en contacto con el Custodio y no creo que tarde en llegar.

Los custodios, por supuesto. Eran los encargados de defender y cuidar los portales. A lo largo de la historia, muchos eran los que habían intentado destruirlos y José Vicente sabía de la importante labor que realizaban esos hombres y mujeres. Le hubiera gustado preguntar por la identidad de aquel Custodio en concreto, pero sabía que Bennasar no le respondería.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido después de que se abriera?

—Verá. Un grupo de turistas japoneses atendía las explicaciones de su guía cuando algo extraño ocurrió —La inefable señaló con la cabeza a un montón de extranjeros que no paraban de chillar, histéricos y muy nerviosos. Pronto estarían debidamente aislados y desmemoriados—. Afirman que primero hubo una fuerte ráfaga de aire, seguida de un pequeño temblor de tierra que vino acompañado de un resplandor cegador.

—Ya.

—Quedaron completamente cegados por un momento, pero cuando recuperaron la vista pudieron ver a un hombre frente a ellos, completamente desnudo y levitando a unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

—¿Un hombre, dice?

—Todo parece indicar que salió del Portal. Estaba inconsciente, así que lo llevamos de inmediato a San Mateo.

José Vicente asintió mientras asimilaba toda esa información. Le resultaba muy difícil de creer porque, aunque en el mundo mágico ocurrieran cosas magníficas a diario, aquello era insólito. Nunca había investigado a nadie que hubiera atravesado el Portal.

—Es de suponer que no saben nada sobre él.

—Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas en cuanto despierte.

Ahí estaba la vieja arrogancia del inefable. Porque Bennasar podía ponerle buena cara, pero también le estaba apartando de un caso que le interesaba muchísimo. Si creía que se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto, iba lista.

—Creo que deberíamos ser los aurores los encargados de hacer las preguntas.

—No si ha salido del Portal.

—No puede estar segura de que lo haya hecho.

—Los indicios así lo indican.

José Vicente se rió internamente. Creía tener la victoria muy cerca.

—Lamentablemente, por el momento sólo tiene indicios. Hasta que no pueda demostrar que ese hombre salió de su Portal, no es más que un brujo que ha expuesto la magia frente a los muggles. Es responsabilidad de los aurores.

Carrascosa se hubiera enfadado. Seguramente que se habría dado la vuelta para dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, observándolo con ese ojo siniestro que tenía en la nuca. Alina Bennasar alzó las cejas y pareció divertida.

—Sabe que no tardaremos en encontrar pruebas.

—Si se despierta antes de que lo consigan, yo haré las preguntas.

Bennasar se quedó callada un instante. Ella tampoco había terminado de negociar.

—Me gustaría mucho estar presente durante el interrogatorio. Por supuesto, permaneceré callada en todo momento y usted llevará la voz cantante.

Era buena y empezaba a caerle bien. Y le estaba ofreciendo mucho más de lo que cualquier otro le hubiera dado.

—Con una condición.

—Por supuesto, comandante López. Usted también podrá estar presente si nuestro hombre no despierta hasta que hayamos encontrado las pruebas que lo relacionan con el Portal.

Bennasar le tendió una mano que él estrechó con decisión. Aunque el día había empezado fatal, mejoraba por momentos.

—Ustedes fueron los primeros en llegar. ¿Cuántos testigos hubo?

—En el grupo de turistas hay cuarenta y ocho personas, pero había más gente en el lugar cuando ocurrió todo. Aunque actuamos deprisa, la noticia se propagó muy rápido. En total hay sesenta y dos testigos directos. Los desmemorizadores se van a encargar de ellos, pero necesitaremos su ayuda con las cámaras de fotos, los teléfonos móviles y demás. Si alguien ha captado una imagen comprometedora y la ha subido a Internet, podríamos tener problemas.

—Contactaré de inmediato con mis agentes de delitos informáticos. Me aseguraré personalmente de arreglar este desaguisado.

—Gracias, comandante. Ahora debo dejarle. Tengo trabajo pendiente.

—Y yo también.

La inefable se alejó. José Vicente comenzó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Tenía prisa por personarse en San Mateo lo antes posible. Ese hombre misterioso debía despertarse a la de ya. Era suyo.

* * *

Mientras los inefables se entretenían practicando esos hechizos avanzados que pocos brujos sabían hacer, José Vicente localizó la habitación que en San Mateo le habían asignado al hombre del Portal. Se plantó frente a la puerta con la clara intención de parapetarse junto a la cama hasta que el tipo se despertara, pero la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior le salió al paso. La mujer le agradaba. Tenía una expresión dulce y amable que a veces le recordaba a Constanza, y realmente sabía cómo tratar a los enfermos.

—Buenos días, señora Vilamaior.

—Buenos días.

—Vengo a ver al paciente que han ingresado en esta habitación.

—Por el momento eso no será posible. Está inconsciente.

Aunque sonreía y parecía tranquila y relajada, no se apartaba de la puerta. Ni siquiera había dejado una rendija abierta para que pudiera observar a su hombre.

—¿Sabe cuándo despertará?

—No sabría decirle. Su estado es bastante delicado.

José Vicente frunció el ceño. No se había planteado la posibilidad de que aquel tipo estuviera realmente mal y se sintió ligeramente frustrado.

—¿Se recuperará?

—Es posible. Está severamente desnutrido y aún no hemos podido averiguar porque no despierta.

—¿Está en coma?

—No exactamente. Parece sumido en un sueño muy profundo —La sanadora miró de reojo hacia atrás—. Es posible que tenga alguna infección, pero aún no tenemos los resultados de la analítica que le hemos hecho. También hemos comprobado que no está bajo los efectos de ningún hechizo o maldición.

José Vicente asintió. Bien. Ya había demostrado estar interesado en el estado de salud del enfermo. Ahora tocaba ejercer de comandante de aurores y cumplir con su trabajo.

—Quisiera estar con el paciente hasta que despierte. He de hacerle unas preguntas.

Amaia Vilamaior alzó las cejas y después echó un vistazo al informe que llevaba entre manos. López no se esperaba en absoluto la pregunta que le hizo a continuación.

—¿Es usted familiar?

—¿Cómo dice?

—El paciente sólo podrá ser visitado por familiares, así que si usted no lo es tendrá que esperar aquí fuera.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Parecía mentira que una mujer con ese rostro tan dulce le viniera a él con esas. De pronto, ya no le encontró tanto parecido con Constanza. Ella jamás le hubiera dicho algo así. Disgustado, apretó los dientes y procuró mostrarse imperturbable.

—A estas alturas debe saber que no soy familiar.

Vilamaior asintió, manteniéndose firme frente a la puerta.

—He oído que el paciente se apareció en mitad del Monasterio de El Escorial.

—Yo no diría que se apareció. Las pesquisas van en otra dirección y necesitaría entrevistarme con ese hombre lo antes posible. Por eso creo conveniente aguardar lo más cerca de él.

—Puede esperar aquí si quiere.

No iba a ceder. Había tal determinación en sus ojos que José Vicente supo que lo haría ni aunque la amenazara con llevarla de cabeza a Atalanta.

—No entiende lo importante que es llegar al fondo del asunto.

—Me hago cargo, comandante López. Cuando el paciente despierte, lo examinaremos y determinaremos si está en condiciones de ser o no de ser interrogado.

—Pero…

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por usted. No dejaré que nadie moleste a los enfermos.

Tuvo que esforzarse para no perder la paciencia. Seguía sin pegarle que una mujer con ese aspecto fuera tan tozuda, pero era real. Tan real como el tipo que había cruzado el Portal de El Escorial y tan real como Marina dejándole plantado.

—No pretendo molestar a nadie.

—Lo sé, pero de todas formas podría hacerlo aún sin querer —Vilamaior, que se había puesto muy seria, volvió a sonreírle—. Tiene mi palabra de que le permitiré hablar con él en cuanto sea posible.

No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar. Suspiró con frustración y terminó por asentir.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—Puede ir a una de las salas de espera si quiere. Esto podría ir para largo y estará más cómodo.

—Lo haré.

Amaia Vilamaior se despidió con un gesto. Antes de desaparecer por una esquina, lanzó un hechizo sobre la puerta de la habitación del sujeto desconocido. Sabía que era una alarma mágica y José Vicente se dijo que bien podría deshacerlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero optó por tener paciencia y esperar. El que el comandante de aurores violara la intimidad de un paciente en San Mateo sólo traería consigo problemas y un escándalo mayúsculo.

Sintiéndose bastante derrotado, se sacó un bollito de chocolate de una máquina y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la sala de espera más cercana. Ojalá aquel maldito hombre se despertara pronto.

* * *

—Entiendo. ¿Están seguros de que no hay nada raro circulando por Internet? Porque como metan la pata, me aseguraré de que rueden cabezas.

José Vicente daba vueltas por la sala de espera como si fuera un animal enjaulado. Estaba hablando por teléfono con Rocío García-Callejón, la auror que oficialmente estaba al cargo de esa misión. No era habitual que él se involucrara personalmente en las investigaciones, pero en esa ocasión simplemente no podía quedarse parado a esperar resultados. Seguía en San Mateo, aguardando a que el tipo aquel recuperara la consciencia e inflándose a guarrerías sacadas de las máquinas expendedoras. Si Marina estuviera allí, le regañaría porque esa basura no era nada buena para su colesterol, pero Marina no estaba. Pronto ni siquiera estaría en el Ministerio. Y maldita la gracia que le hacía.

Si fuera cualquier otro día del año, se hubiera pasado todo el rato lamentándose por la pérdida, pero debía asegurarse de que el asunto de El Escorial se solucionaba sin problemas. No quería que los de la Confederación Internacional de Magos metieran el moco otra vez. Ya habían tenido que lidiar alguna que otra vez con los ingleses y empezaba a estar harto de ellos. Por suerte, inefables, aurores y desmemorizadores estaban trabajando codo con codo y las cosas por el monasterio ya estaban prácticamente solucionadas. El hecho de que ningún muggle hubiera subido imágenes comprometedoras a Internet había sido cuestión de buena suerte.

—Está bien —Dijo después de que Rocío le explicara cómo se desarrollaba la investigación—. Que vuelvan a comprobar que no hay nada raro en la red. Más vale prevenir.

Tras intercambiar unas cuantas palabras más, se despidió de la bruja y guardó su teléfono móvil. Una vez había estado en Inglaterra y le parecía un auténtico atraso que los magos locales se negaran a hacer uso de la tecnología. Él se sentía tan orgulloso de su condición mágica como el que más, pero tampoco le hacía ascos a todas las comodidades que los inventos muggles traían consigo.

—Me han dicho que estaba aquí, comandante.

José Vicente se dio media vuelta para ver a Alina Bennasar enfundada en su uniforme oscuro. Aunque esa mañana se hubiera llevado una buena impresión de ella, no le hacía gracia que estuviera allí. ¿Quién le decía a él que iba a mantener su palabra? Igual le soltaba algún discurso relacionado con los misterios ultra secretos de la magia y lo mandaba al Ministerio con viento fresco. ¡Ah, pero no! No lo iba a consentir. Necesitaba llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

—¿Ya ha terminado con su labor?

—En realidad no he hecho más que empezar —Bennasar entró a la sala, se acercó a las máquinas y se sacó una botella de agua de las grandes. Debía estar sedienta porque bebió con avidez—. Lamento tener que decirle que el Custodio ha detectado una serie de irregularidades en el Portal que confirman nuestras sospechas. El hombre salió de allí.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Existen varias opciones. Una de ellas es que estuviera haciendo algo junto a alguno de los otros Portales y fuera absorbido por su energía y enviado aquí —Bennasar hizo una pausa un tanto dramática y tomó asiento—. La otra es que venga del otro lado.

—¿Se refiere a…?

La muerte. No había otra posibilidad. Bennasar asintió y él se vio impelido a acomodarse junto a ella.

—Es fascinante.

—Puede parecerlo, pero también podría ser muy peligroso.

Abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, pero enseguida lo comprendió. Jugar con la muerte siempre era delicado y si ese incidente llegaba a oídos de personas inadecuadas, las consecuencias podrían ser muy graves.

—Tiene usted razón. Debemos mantener las investigaciones en secreto.

—De todas formas no tendremos nada claro hasta que no hablemos con él. Me han dicho que aún no ha despertado. ¿Cierto?

—La sanadora Vilamaior afirma que su estado es delicado y no saben cuándo recuperará la consciencia.

Bennasar asintió. Parecía tan disgustada y ansiosa como él.

—Supongo que la oferta que me hizo esta mañana sigue en pie.

La mujer le observó con suspicacia antes de sonreír.

—Aunque sospecho que usted no planeaba avisarme si el hombre hubiera despertado, sí que sigue en pie.

—Me ofende usted, señora Bennasar.

En realidad, lo más posible era que no la hubiera avisado. No por una cuestión de mala voluntad, sino por un despiste producido por la emoción y la impaciencia.

—¿Tuvo ocasión de ver al sujeto antes de ingresarlo aquí? —Preguntó, curioso y deseoso de iniciar una charla.

—Fui de las primeras en personarme en el lugar de los hechos. Acababa de llegar al trabajo cuando detectamos una serie de oscilaciones energéticas entorno al Portal. Cuando llegué, vi al hombre tirado en el suelo. Básicamente está muy flaco, debe medir poco menos de metro ochenta y tiene el pelo oscuro. Lo noté un poco envejecido, como si la vida no le hubiera tratado bien, pero no creo que tuviera más de cuarenta años.

José Vicente guardó toda esa información en su cabeza y asintió.

—Antes ha dicho que es posible que venga del otro lado. Y posiblemente no vaya a contestarme pero, ¿tiene su departamento algún caso documentado similar a este?

Bennasar se mordió el labio inferior y tardó bastante tiempo en responderle.

—Usted lo ha dicho. No puedo contestarle.

—Si existieran antecedentes recientes…

—Le aseguro que no ha pasado nada igual en los últimos siglos.

Eso era un sí. Había casos documentados anteriores. Le hubiera encantado poder sonsacarle más información, pero se daba cuenta de que sería inútil. Además, no quería enfadar a la primera inefable que estaba siendo más o menos civilizada. Hasta ese día, había sido incapaz de mantener una conversación con ninguno de ellos. Eran un atajo de presumidos que tendían a ponerse trascendentales.

Justo cuando se disponía a añadir algo más, un pequeño alboroto tuvo lugar en el pasillo. Ambos se pusieron en pie de un salto y vieron como la sanadora Vilamaior entraba corriendo a la habitación de su hombre.

—¿Qué cree que pasa? —Inquirió Bennasar.

—No lo sé, pero espero que ese tipo se haya despertado de una vez.

* * *

"_¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!"_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza aún antes de que pudiera despertar. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, podía ver luces de todos los colores rodeándole y se sintió angustiado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde se encontraba? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que hacían tanto ruido?

Había llegado el momento de averiguarlo. Pese a tener la sensación de haber dormido durante años, le costó un mundo abrir los ojos. Estaba agotado y sentía que su cuerpo entumecido y pesado. Cuando finalmente logró su objetivo, vio un techo blanco ahí arriba y una varita muy cerca de su cara.

Ciertamente estaba confundido y un poco asustado, pero no tardó en comprender que aquellas personas eran sanadores y que estaba recibiendo multitud de hechizos curativos y de diagnóstico. Aunque no le doliera nada, sintió un gran alivio cuando un aura blanca lo rodeó, cálida y protectora. Tardó sólo unos segundos en desaparecer, pero obró milagros.

Quería decir algo. Cada segundo que pasaba le surgía una duda nueva y necesitaba que alguien se las resolviera, pero no podía hablar. Abrió la boca y la notó seca. Cuando una mujer rubia y de expresión dulce le dio unos sorbos de agua, sonrió para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

—¿Dónde… estoy?

Al escuchar su voz, sintió que no era suya. Era como si hubiera pasado décadas sin escucharla y le resultaba totalmente ajena, como procedente de un mundo muy lejano.

—Soy la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior. Está ingresado en el hospital de San Mateo.

—¿San…? —El nombre murió en sus labios. No lo sonaba de nada—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Intentó levantarse. Comenzaba a estar asustado. No sabía qué lugar era San Mateo, ni quién era esa mujer, ni qué estaba haciendo allí. De hecho, en ese momento no lograba recordar absolutamente nada.

—Será mejor que permanezca acostado —La sanadora le puso una mano en el hombro y le instó a tumbarse—. Se encuentra muy débil y podría sufrir un mareo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Sufre una deshidratación severa y tiene anemia. Es una suerte que se haya despertado.

Miró a su alrededor. No lograba comprender. Se sentía como un animal encerrado y a expensas de criaturas desconocidas y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. La mujer, quien parecía empeñada en calmarle, le acarició levemente el brazo derecho y le sonrió.

—Entiendo cómo se siente, pero debe mantenerse tranquilo. Dentro de poco se encontrará mucho mejor.

Asintió. Aunque tuviera ganas de salir corriendo, sabía que sería inútil intentar huir. Si abrir los ojos le había supuesto un esfuerzo titánico, escaparse de aquel lugar posiblemente le mataría. Además, esa mujer parecía de confianza. Y era sanadora. Seguramente sólo quería ayudarle. Era lo que solían hacer los sanadores.

—Ahora que está despierto, terminaré con su examen. ¿Podría decirme si le duele algo?

—Siento… —Dudó y finalmente se llevó una mano a la frente—. Siento la cabeza embotada y una presión el pecho.

La sanadora asintió y le aplicó un par de hechizos que le causaron unas ligeras cosquillas. Cuando terminó, sonrió como si estuviera conforme con el resultado.

—No se preocupe, todo está bien. Es normal que sienta esas molestias.

—¿Por qué?

—Usted debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Yo no… ¿Por qué dice eso?

Aunque durante un par de minutos había estado más tranquilo, empezó a agobiarse. Su cabeza estaba vacía de recuerdos y la sensación era desagradable. Casi aterradora.

—Llegó a San Mateo en circunstancias poco convencionales. ¿No se acuerda?

—No —Reconoció con angustia. Tanta que sus manos fueron hasta el brazo de la sanadora y se aferraron a él—. No me acuerdo de nada. Ni siquiera sé quién soy.

Amaia parpadeó, pero no se sorprendió demasiado. Sabía lo que había ocurrido en El Escorial y cualquier cosa podía ocurrir con un hombre capaz de traspasar el Portal. La situación era insólita y la amnesia del paciente lo menos que podría haber pasado. Ella pensaba esforzarse para ayudarle a recuperar la memoria; seguramente el comandante López y la inefable Bennasar se sentirían muy decepcionados cuando les diera la noticia.

* * *

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Lo que ha oído, comandante López. El paciente sufre amnesia. Aunque ahora mismo estuviera en condiciones de hablar con ustedes, no podría decirles gran cosa porque no se acuerda de nada.

—Pero eso no es posible.

Estaba indignado. Llevaba horas esperando en esa maldita sala repleta de máquinas llenas de bollos de chocolate, ansiando el momento de obtener una respuesta a todas sus dudas y la sanadora Vilamaior le venía con esas. Por un instante estuvo a punto de no creerle, pero enseguida comprendió que esa mujer siempre había sido honesta con los aurores. De hecho, procedía de una familia en la que todos los miembros destacaban por su honestidad.

—Y esa amnesia —Masculló, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar su enfado—. ¿No se le pasará?

—No lo sabemos. En cuanto haya recuperado fuerzas, le someteremos a una serie de pruebas más exhaustivas para intentar determinar el origen de esa amnesia. Dependiendo de cuál sea, le administraremos un tratamiento u otro.

—Al menos su mal tiene tratamiento.

—Sí, pero no puedo asegurarle que vayamos a obtener resultados positivos.

—Ya.

Lo entendía. Sabía que ni la medicina muggle ni la sanación habían sido capaces hasta la fecha de desentrañar todos los misterios que escondía el cerebro humano, pero le hubiera gustado obtener una respuesta más esperanzadora. Supuso que era el momento de volver a su oficina cuando Bennasar intervino. Hasta el momento había permanecido callada y atenta a la conversación.

—Sanadora, supongo que a estas alturas habrá escuchado los rumores que dicen que ese hombre salió de un Portal mágico —Vilamaior asintió—. Después de hacer una serie de pruebas, contando en todo momento con la colaboración del Custodio, hemos determinado que esos rumores son ciertos. Aún debemos investigar para determinar de dónde procede exactamente, pero consideramos que lo más posible es que viniera del otro lado del velo.

Amaia Vilamaior entornó los ojos y observó a la bruja con cierta suspicacia. El comandante López no tenía forma de saberlo, pero el Custodio del que hablaban era precisamente el padre de esa sanadora, el ingeniero mágico Santiago Vilamaior. Había asumido aquella responsabilidad muchos años atrás y suya sería hasta el momento de la muerte.

—Por ese motivo me gustaría visitar a su paciente. Es posible que exista una forma de ayudarle a recordar.

—No dudo de su buena voluntad, señora Bennasar, pero por el momento dejaremos que descanse y esté tranquilo. Cuando se recupere de la deshidratación, replantearemos el asunto de las visitas.

Bennasar apretó los labios. López tuvo la sensación de que los inefables no se quedarían tan tranquilos, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Se aseguraría de mantenerlos vigilados y, quizá, colaboraría con ellos de ser necesario. Mientras tanto, aun podía hacer algo para avanzar con las investigaciones.

—Entiendo que quiera preservar el bienestar de su paciente, pero tiene que entender que debemos averiguar quién es ese hombre cuanto antes —Dijo con firmeza. Ahora que era consciente de que la aparentemente dulce sanadora Vilamaior era capaz de defender a sus pacientes contra viento y marea, sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a ella—. Si no conocemos su identidad, no conocemos su historia y podrían pasar muchas cosas. Ese hombre podría tener una familia desesperada por encontrarle o ser un delincuente peligroso. En todo caso, llevar a cabo su identificación es primordial.

—Les proporcionaré algunas fotografías. ¿Será suficiente con eso?

—Por el momento, sí.

La sanadora Vilamaior se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. López observó la puerta con consternación y después intercambió una mirada con Bennasar. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que los inefables intentarían algo por su cuenta y no quería quedarse al margen.

—Esperemos que las fotografías le ayuden a determinar la identidad del paciente, comandante.

—Sí, yo también.

Y maldita fuera la gracia que le hacía tener que averiguar eso porque, tal y como Amaia Vilamaior les había indicado al principio de esa conversación, su paciente era un británico de pura cepa.

—Debo irme. Mis compañeros están llevando a cabo unas indagaciones de última hora en El Escorial y quisiera ayudarles.

—Bien. Yo también me marcho al Ministerio. Mis agentes han estado todo el día trabajando y me pregunto si habrán encontrado alguna información de utilidad.

—Que tenga suerte, comandante López —la inefable le tendió una mano—. Si averiguamos algo más, se lo haré saber de inmediato. La colaboración entre inefables y aurores será muy importante en este caso.

—Estoy seguro de ello.

José Vicente le estrechó la mano y se despidieron con cortesía. Aunque las cosas no habían salido tan bien como a él le hubiera gustado, al menos había conseguido una potencial aliada dentro del cuerpo de inefables y eso era, definitivamente, una noticia muy buena.

* * *

José Vicente López observó con detenimiento las fotografías que la sanadora Amaia Vilamaior le había hecho llegar. La hora de volver a casa se acercaba, pero él estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el Ministerio todo el tiempo que hiciera falta. Sabía que no podría desentrañar ese misterio solo, aunque quería intentarlo.

Su hombre misterioso tenía toda la pinta de ser un desdichado. Pelo y barbas largas, rostro curtido por una vida repleta de sinsabores y ojos grises y de mirada desesperada y enloquecida. Tal vez lo más significativo fueran los tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo. Podrían ser una buena pista, un punto de partida.

Fue interrumpido cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta. Marina no esperó respuesta y asomó la cabeza con precaución. Entró después de que el comandante le hiciera un gesto con la mano.

—Me marcho a casa, José Vicente.

—Sí. Ya es la hora.

—He oído que han tenido un día muy duro.

—El asunto del monasterio es peliagudo, sí.

—¿No han obtenido resultados positivos?

—Aún no —el brujo señaló las fotos que había sobre su escritorio—. Esto es todo lo que tengo.

—Si publicaran el retrato en la prensa, tal vez alguien podría reconocerle.

—Es pronto para eso. En San Mateo nos han dicho que podremos entrevistar a ese hombre en cuanto mejore —hizo una breve pausa. Marina observaba el rostro de su desconocido con interés—. ¿Te suena de algo?

—Me temo que no.

Marina perdió el interés por las fotos y se sentó frente al hombre. Tenía su chaqueta en la mano y una expresión un poco rara en el rostro. Como si estuviera melancólica.

—Al final no te he presentado a tu nueva secretaria.

—Nada ha salido como lo teníamos planeado.

—No pasa nada. Lo haré mañana.

—Realmente espero que no hayas buscado a la mujer más estúpida del Ministerio.

—No te preocupes. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Confío en ti demasiado. Por eso no quiero que te vayas.

Marina sonrió. José Vicente casi siempre hacía gala de un terrible humor, pero también podía ser muy gracioso aún sin proponérselo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y se dispuso a marcharse.

—Tú también deberías irte a casa.

—No tardaré. Hasta mañana, Marina.

—Hasta mañana.

José Vicente la vio salir y suspiró. Jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, pero iba a echar mucho de menos a esa mujer. Pero ya se lamentaría más tarde. Ahora tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

El hechizo era complicado, tanto que sólo media docena de magos y brujas de la Península podían llevarlo a cabo. Cinco de ellos eran inefables, pero sólo dos habían ido hasta San Mateo.

El tiempo se había detenido por completo en el hospital. Mientras Alina Bennasar lo controlaba, su compañero se deslizó junto a la cama del que ya habían bautizado como El Hombre del Portal. Tan sólo disponían de cinco minutos para cumplir con su deber. Alargar aquel hechizo más de la cuenta podría ser sumamente peligroso, así que el brujo se dio prisa.

Se detuvo frente al paciente. Le pareció que era bastante poca cosa teniendo en cuenta todos los problemas que estaba ocasionando, pero no se entretuvo elucubrando sobre él. Extrajo una jeringa de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica y sin más miramientos pinchó el brazo del hombre y le sacó una considerable cantidad de sangre. No se molestó en limpiar los restos que quedaron sobre su brazo, sino que salió de la habitación y se reunió con Bennasar, quien deshizo su hechizo justo antes de desaparecerse rumbo al Ministerio.

Una vez allí, procedieron a analizar mágicamente la sangre. Necesitaron unos minutos más, pero pronto obtuvieron resultados.

El Hombre del Portal se llamaba Sirius Black.

* * *

_Hola, holita._

_Últimamente no hago demasiados comentarios cuando termino mis fics, pero en esta ocasión sí que quiero puntualizar un par de cositas._

_**Punto 1**__. Los Portales Mágicos y los Custodios son idea de Sorg-esp. En la Tierra existen una serie de puntos telúricos en los que la magia se concentra de forma especial y es ahí donde se encuentran dichos portales. Podría pasarme un rato hablando sobre ellos, pero si queréis saber más tendréis que leeros un fic muy genialoso que se llama __**"Lo que la verdad esconde"**__. No está terminado aún, pero os encantará de todas formas._

_**Punto 2.**__ El Hospital Mágico de San Mateo es el equivalente hispanii a San Mungo, pero allí no se tratan sólo enfermedades mágicas, sino todo tipo de dolencias que van desde una viruela de dragón hasta un simple parto. Porque ya me diréis dónde dan a luz las brujas inglesas. ¿En la planta de "Daños causados por criaturas mágicas"?_

_**Punto 3.**__ Si hubiera podido escribir más de 6.000 palabras, seguramente no hubiera terminado el fic como lo he hecho, pero seguro que os habéis quedado flipando y tal y eso me alegra mucho porque era mi intención. No me digáis que no mola que en este universo mágico, Sirius Black esté vivo._

_**Punto 4.**__ Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, pensé en ambientarla en el año 2018. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo. Quería que Sirius regresa al mundo de los vivos justamente en el aniversario de su muerte y, puesto que el epílogo tiene lugar en septiembre de 2017 y Harry Potter no menciona a Sirius para nada, me pareció lógico que no resucitara hasta pasados esos hechos. Sin embargo, como finalmente opté por desmemoriar al señor Black (y sí, los inefables se guardarán la información que han obtenido) no vi problema en usar el veinte aniversario para traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Quizá algún día escriba un poco respecto a todo esto._

_No tengo nada más que añadir, salvo que me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia. La tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y me gusta cómo ha quedado. Ahora falta que os guste a vosotros también y me lo hagáis saber y todo eso._

_Besetes y hasta la próxima historia._


End file.
